


Lavender and Violet

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [26]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Luck never stood a chance against a powerful Servant.





	Lavender and Violet

After all that she had endured, Sakura was thankful that she had Rider by her side. It seemed that, even with everything pitted against them, luck never stood a  _chance_  against a powerful Servant. The bewitching serpent had decided that it was _Sakura_ she wanted to protect, and to be at her beck and call. Upon relinquishing her ties, Rider held on to Sakura with both hands.

In the moments, even seconds, of calm, it was Rider who would come to escort her hand. Behind closed doors, Sakura, feeling rather bold, who would lean in and press her lips upon Rider’s, who returned the kiss with great generosity. Her warm embrace would pull them down onto the bed, the Servant on top of the young woman. A flurry of snow descended upon the outside through the window before them, as Sakura couldn’t help but keep loving Rider, her touch all that she needed.

Rider deepened the kiss so that Sakura wouldn’t forget her, inhaling her scent, kissing through layers of torment and pain that the young woman had suffered, until once more that pulled away from such a lip lock. Catching her breath, Sakura smiled and then her arms wrapped around Rider, who pulled her into her warmth, lavender and violet hair tangled, blooming.


End file.
